Winter, love and chocolate
by Thayz Phoenix
Summary: o primeiro verdadeiro Valentine's Day de Remus Lupin. Shortfic.


**_winter, love and chocolate_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Todos os personagens e todo o Universo de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles._

* * *

><p>Qualquer coisa que eu tivesse pensado que ela iria fazer, definitivamente, não era <em>aquilo<em>.

Depois de quase um ano de negação, vendo-a cada vez pior quando me ouvia repetir que não deixaria que nada entre nós acontecesse, mesmo que ela tivesse me agarrado na escada da Toca ou gritado sobre o quão infantil eu estava sendo para metade da Ordem antes de uma reunião começar. Não era algo em que eu sequer me permitisse pensar. Não havia qualquer possibilidade de eu destruir a vida dela daquela maneira, obrigá-la a abdicar de coisas que ela provavelmente nem experimentara ainda para ficar em casa, em plena noite de lua cheia, esperando que seu _namorado_não se mordesse até a morte. Ninguém merecia um destino como esse, e eu havia tomado a resolução do isolamento sentimental há mais tempo do que eu poderia me lembrar. Não era por ser Nymphadora Tonks - e nem por tudo o que ela passara a representar para mim - que eu voltaria atrás. Aliás, principalmente por isso.

Seus passos calculados e firmes, na sua trajetória tranquila até mim, só aumentava minha expectativa.  
>Em que ela estava pensando, afinal?<p>

Eu deveria ter aprendido com esse pouco - mas muito bem aproveitado - tempo de convivência, namoro, descobertas, que Nym era dona de uma mente imprevisível e absurdamente determinada. Fora bem difícil para que eu abrisse mão de minhas defesas ou de meus princípios de "solidão saudável", tinha de admitir, mas ela quebrara cada barreira que eu criara com uma persistência e dedicação incríveis, que poucos a atribuiriam por sua idade tenra. Sempre soube o quão especial e maravilhosa ela era e teria me contentado por admirá-la a distância, acostumando um coração já calejado por decepções e privações a viver com um amor platônico, a se contentar com a felicidade dela, mesmo que eu não estivesse incluído direitamente. Sentia-me totalmente capaz disso. Até a mão dela estalar no meu rosto, o tapa ardendo menos do que o sentimento abrasador que me possuía. Eu a tinha ofendido naquele momento, chamando-a das coisas mais horríveis e sofrendo duplamente por cada palavra proferida, na esperança dolorosa de que isso a afastasse. Eu preciso dizer o quão errado estava sobre isso? Acho que basta apenas dizer que o tapa não foi mais ardente que o beijo que se seguiu.

Meu coração martelava no peito com uma intensidade e rapidez que eu não acharia possível.  
>Tão ansioso que fiz menção de me leventar e ir até ela.<br>Um olhar me fez ficar, indicando claramente que eu não iria me arrepender se o fizesse.

O dia lá fora estava frio. Se eu tivesse qualquer intenção de desviar meus olhos dela para olhar pela janela do seu apartamento, veria, provavelmente, o resultado da nevasca gloriosamente guardado no vidro, o inverno dando um ar romântico e aconchegante ao Valentine's Day. A neve me lembrando do primeiro encontro de verdade que tivemos; da primeira noite juntos. Da mesma forma que antes, o frio se restringia a formar o cenário. O arrepio que me percorreu a espinha pouco tinha a ver com a temperatura. Não havia friagem que conseguisse se sobrepor a ela. Um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios quando ela finalmente chegara à cama, jogando-se no colchão sem se preocupar muito com o pote que carregava, nem com o olhar mais do que penetrante que lancei ao seu corpo seminu, coberto parcialmente por uma lingerie preta. Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto ela se arrastava até mim e eu tentei, mais uma vez, imaginar o que ela pretendia fazer. Sua perna esquerda passou por meu tronco e ela se sentou ali, mais do que naturalmente. Franzi a testa em questionamento quando ela ergueu uma colher do pote e gemeu levemente, ao provar seu conteúdo. Isso já estava provocando certas reações e a vontade que eu sentia era de acabar com essa pequena _encenação_e comemorar o Dia dos Namorados como havíamos feito durante a manhã toda. Quando, entretanto, minhas mãos tocaram em sua cintura, ela fez um grande gesto, sacudindo a colher e derrubando parte do conteúdo do pote... em mim.

- Chocolate? - perguntei, olhando para a substância que descia, um tanto quente, por minha pele.

- Ooooh, desculpa. - o sorriso que ela abriu _definitivamente_indicava que não era exatamente um pedido de desculpas. - Pode deixar que eu limpo. - e eu, inocente, estava a espera de uma toalha, ou algo do tipo, até acompanhá-la se abaixar, vagarosamente.

Uma sensação gostosa percorreu-me o corpo antes mesmo que os lábios dela me tocassem.  
>Havia um sentimento de felicidade que nunca experimentara.<br>Valentine's Day não era exatamente uma data comemorativa no calendário de um lobisomem.  
>Mas as coisas, agora, estavam diferentes.<p>

E, _oh, Merlin!_, como eu adorava chocolate.


End file.
